Music in Threes
by LobstaFace17
Summary: Harry has a twin sister. Her name is Akiva, who has the most enchanting voice. But Harry and Akiva are not the children of who you think, and have spent their lives in pain. Akiva is sometimes at Hogwarts or at Camp Half-Blood. She and Harry have just turned 18, coming into their inheritance. But people are not as we think they are, and happiness can come from the strangest places.
1. Chapter 1

_**Creature Inheritance Story, HP-Verse, PJO-Verse, CRSVR**_

 _Bad/Evil/Manip!Dumbledore, Good!Malfoys, Alive!Snape, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Tonks, Alive!Dobby, Alive!Luke, Good!Tom, Good!Bellatrix, Good!Arthur, Good!Bill/Charlie, Good!Gaea, Good!Luke, Good!Hades, Good!Prometheus, Bad!Ron, Bad!Molly, Bad!Ginny, Bad!Kingsley, Creature!Snape, Creature!Lucius, Creature!Draco, Creature!Harry, Creature!McGonagall, Creature!Hermione, Demigod!McGonagall, Demigod!Draco, Good/Friendly!Goblins, etc._

 **WARNINGS: Explicit language, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, yaoi, smut, drugs, alcohol, explicit rape/torture, etc.**

Disclaimer © : I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan or any other authors of any sort. Any relations or similarities to any persons living or deceased is completely coincidental unless an official statement clearly expresses otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or any of their characters. I only own my OCs and the story lines of my own invention.

 **Hey dearest readers and followers! Seeing as you've stumbled upon my newest fic, I hope you enjoy it! I promise to make it worth your time! Please see my other stories, and R &R! H8trs will be ganked (aka blocked)! **

Severus Snape/OC #1/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black/OC #2/Remus Lupin

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall/Hestia

Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Fred Weasley/Nico Di Angelo/George Weasley

Creature (SS): Osiri (basically a giant magical feral cat)

Creature (LM): Vampire (280 yrs old)

Creature (OC1): Seraphim (what the Muggles call an Angel, pissing off, harming or, god forbid, killing a Seraph is right up there with the Unforgivable Curses, as the Seraphim are a gift from Magic herself and one of the holiest magical creatures, it automatically gets you the Dementor's Kiss)

Creature (DM): Fairy (18)

Creature (HP): Phoenix (18)

Creature (MMcG): Mida (Mida are giant magical horses, closely related to unicorns and considered a very sacred animal)

Creature (HG): Vampire (17)

Creature (VK): Eagle

Creature (NDA): Hellhound

Severus Snape/OC #1/Lucius Malfoy

First Name: Akiva Nightingale

Last Name: Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-LeFay-Merlin

Nickname(s): Kiva, Gale, Songbird, etc.

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Origin/Place of Birth: Canary Islands, Spain

Species/Creature Inheritance: Seraphim

Date of Birth: 07-21-1996

Parent(s)/Guardian(s):

\- Apollo (father, god of sun, music, etc., absent)

\- James Potter (father, biological mother, deceased)

\- Sirius Black (godfather, thought-to-be-deceased)

\- Remus Lupin (godfather)

Sibling(s):

\- Hadrian "Harry" Alistair Potter (twin brother)

House: Hogwarts

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 125

Appearance:

\- Thick wavy/curly silky raven black hair, hip length

\- Pixie-big bright fire-tiger eyes, long black lashes

\- Flawless sun-tanned skin, small dash of faint freckles

\- Perfect cheekbones, button nose

\- Straight pearly white teeth, amazing smile, sharpened pointed canines

\- Full pink lips, bottom lip plumper than upper

\- Toned stomach, small space between round thighs, long athletic legs

\- Leanly muscled

\- Giant feathered silver-white wings, 22' wingspan

\- Small star birthmark on back of neck

Sirius Black/OC #2/Remus Lupin

First Name: Castiel Jupiter

Last Name: Novak

Nickname(s): Cas, Huggy-Bear, Wings, Angel Wings, etc.

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Origin/Place of Birth: London, England

Species/Creature Inheritance: Angel

Date of Birth: 08-24-1996

Parent(s)/Guardian(s):

\- Variks Nine (father, deceased)

\- Chrysanthemum McGonagall (mother, deceased)

\- Minerva McGonagall (grandmother, magical guardian)

Sibling(s): None

House: Gryffindor

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 215

Appearance:

\- Wavy/curly black hair

\- Bright blue eyes, long black lashes

\- Flawless porcelain skin

\- Perfect cheekbones, button nose

\- Straight pearly white teeth, amazing smile

\- Full pink lips, bottom lip plumper than upper

\- Toned stomach, long athletic legs

\- Leanly muscled

\- Giant white wings, 22 ft wingspan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creature Inheritance Story, HP-Verse, PJO-Verse, CRSVR**_

 _Bad/Evil/Manip!Dumbledore, Good!Malfoys, Alive!Snape, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Tonks, Alive!Dobby, Alive!Luke, Good!Tom, Good!Bellatrix, Good!Arthur, Good!Bill/Charlie, Good!Gaea, Good!Luke, Good!Hades, Good!Prometheus, Bad!Ron, Bad!Molly, Bad!Ginny, Bad!Kingsley, Creature!Snape, Creature!Lucius, Creature!Draco, Creature!Harry, Creature!McGonagall, Creature!Hermione, Demigod!McGonagall, Demigod!Draco, Good/Friendly!Goblins, etc._

 **WARNINGS: Explicit language, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, yaoi, smut, drugs, alcohol, explicit rape/torture, etc.**

Disclaimer © : I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling or any other authors of any sort. Any relations or similarities to any persons living or deceased is completely coincidental unless an official statement clearly expresses otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I only own my OCs and the story lines of my own invention.

Severus Snape/Akiva Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black/Castiel Novak/Remus Lupin

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall/Hestia

Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Fred Weasley/Nico Di Angelo/George Weasley

Creature (SS): Osiri (basically a giant magical feral cat)

Creature (LM): Vampire (280 yrs old)

Creature (OC1): Seraphim (what the Muggles call an Angel, pissing them off is all kinds of dangerous, harming or, god forbid, killing a Seraph is right up there with the Unforgivable Curses, as the Seraphim are a gift from Magic herself and one of the holiest magical creatures, harming a Seraph gets you Azkaban Muggle or not, killing a Seraph automatically gets you the Dementor's Kiss)

Creature (DM): Fairy (18)

Creature (HP): Phoenix (18)

Creature (MMcG): Mida (Mida are giant magical horses, closely related to unicorns and considered a very sacred animal)

Creature (HG): Vampire (17)

Creature (VK): Eagle

Creature (NDA): Hellhound

Creature (CN): Angel

Akiva's POV

"FREAKS! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!"

I stirred from my pain-filled sleep in the cupboard, hearing Uncle Vernon's shouting. I snarled in annoyance, but then bit my lip to hold back a pained gasp as the angry sound hurt my cracked ribs. My brother was still sleeping right next to me; I knew if we didn't answer Vernon soon, we'd get another beating.

"Harry. Harry, get up. C'mon, Prongslett. We gotta get up." I murmured, my throat hoarse from getting strangled by Dudley yesterday for putting the remote for the TV in the wrong place.

"Hnngm, five more minutes, Sirius..." Harry grumbled, making me flinch and smile sadly. I missed our godfather even more than Harry did, having spent the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Grimmauld Place with my godfather and his lover, Remus Lupin.

"Harry, you need to get up. Vernon will beat us senseless if we don't get down there in the next two minutes." I said, accidentally letting a little of my fear leak into my voice.

Harry shot up, scrambling for his glasses. The spider webbing cracks in his lenses made me flinch, but I touched the glass, willing the cracks to disappear. His glasses fixed themselves with my magic, and Harry hugged me appreciatively, smiling. I kissed his mop of tangled raven hair, hugging him tight to me. The chains around both of our wrists and attached to our steel collars made soft noises as we dressed in the rags we used as clothes.

I sensed our Muggle oppressors coming near, and stood in front of Harry protectively. Vernon opened the door to our cupboard, snarling as he grabbed my chains, spitting in my face in fury as he yelled at me, then began beating me, avoiding my face as per usual because Dudley liked to see the pain in my expressions. I whimpered, crawling on the floor behind Vernon when he was done and following him to the kitchen. He pointed to the long list of chores and I took it with shaking bandaged hands that still ached from when Petunia ironed my hands a couple of days ago.

"Do all these chores by the time I get back from work, freak, or I'll beat you and your freak brother within an inch of your worthless lives." Vernon spat, making me put my head down obediently and nod.

I did everything Vernon ordered, always let him beat on me and let his son try to violate me, because in return he never beat Harry as bad and let him go to the Weasley's for the last two months of the summer. He also let us go back to Hogwarts every year. I never did understand why Dudley could never rape me. I was beyond grateful for the magic that blocked him like some sort of chastity belt, but I was beyond curious to know why it was there.

"Dudley!" Vernon called nicely.

"What dad?" Dudley whined, barely looking up from the television. I mentally snorted. Muggles.

"Punish this freak if it does anything wrong. I'll be back soon, son." Vernon said affectionately, washing my blood off of his hands and walking out the door as Dudley smiled evilly at me.

 _'Harry, stay in the cupboard. I'll do the chores.'_ I sent my twin telepathically, locking the door with magic and warding it against Petunia and Dudley.

 _'Kiva! No! Vernon will punish you even worse!'_ Harry panicked in my head. I snorted, making a golem of Harry appear at the base of the stairs, letting him begin on chores.

 _'Relax baby brother. I got this.'_ I said, smirking mentally as I began my chores in the kitchen.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted and in massive amounts of pain. Dudley had found and used any and every opportunity to hurt me, then complained to his father when he got home. Then I was beaten within an inch of my life, then tossed into the cupboard. I was so tired, and hurt so much, that I nearly passed out. But I refused and pulled myself up, making myself check on my sleeping baby brother-twin. I grabbed the muffin and water I had snuck into my rags and put a candle on the small muffin, lighting it with the flick of my finger.

"Harry, wake up!" I whispered, my voice even hoarser than it was this morning. Harry woke up in confusion and looked at the muffin in my hands, then up at me with tears in his eyes. "Happy birthday, Prongslett." I murmured, holding out the muffin.

 _ **So, what did you all think? Review or PM me your thoughts! This is only the first chapter, much more to come! I promise, I WILL being updating this regularly! :) I promise, you needy bastards ;) H8trs will be ganked.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creature Inheritance Story, HP-Verse, PJO-Verse, CRSVR**_

 _Bad/Evil/Manip!Dumbledore, Good!Malfoys, Alive!Snape, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Tonks, Alive!Dobby, Alive!Luke, Good!Tom, Good!Bellatrix, Good!Arthur, Good!Bill/Charlie, Good!Gaea, Good!Luke, Good!Hades, Good!Prometheus, Bad!Ron, Bad!Molly, Bad!Ginny, Bad!Kingsley, Creature!Snape, Creature!Lucius, Creature!Draco, Creature!Harry, Creature!McGonagall, Creature!Hermione, Demigod!McGonagall, Demigod!Draco, Good/Friendly!Goblins, etc._

 **WARNINGS: Explicit language, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, yaoi, smut, drugs, alcohol, explicit rape/torture, etc.**

Disclaimer © : I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling or any other authors of any sort. Any relations or similarities to any persons living or deceased is completely coincidental unless an official statement clearly expresses otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I only own my OCs and the story lines of my own invention.

Severus Snape/Akiva Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black/Castiel Novak/Remus Lupin

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall/Hestia

Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Fred Weasley/Nico Di Angelo/George Weasley

Creature (SS): Osiri (basically a giant magical feral cat)

Creature (LM): Vampire (280 yrs old)

Creature (OC1): Seraphim (what the Muggles call an Angel, pissing them off is all kinds of dangerous, harming or, god forbid, killing a Seraph is right up there with the Unforgivable Curses, as the Seraphim are a gift from Magic herself and one of the holiest magical creatures, harming a Seraph gets you Azkaban Muggle or not, killing a Seraph automatically gets you the Dementor's Kiss)

Creature (DM): Fairy (18)

Creature (HP): Phoenix (18)

Creature (MMcG): Mida (Mida are giant magical horses, closely related to unicorns and considered a very sacred animal)

Creature (HG): Vampire (17)

Creature (VK): Eagle

Creature (NDA): Hellhound

Creature (CN): Angel

Akiva's POV

"Happy birthday, Prongslett." I murmured, holding out the muffin. Harry was crying silently; he blew out the candle and set the muffin down on the small army cot he slept on. He then threw himself at me, sobbing. I smiled gently and pet his hair, humming soothingly to my baby.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Harry whimpered, hugging me so tight that my beaten body screamed in protest, but I ignored it, hugging Harry back.

"Always, Harry. Always. Happy birthday, baby." I chuckled, watching Harry scarf down the muffin, giving some of it to me and a bit of his share to Hedwig. "I got you a present too." I said softly, making Harry look up from Hedwig to me wide eyed.

"Merlin, Kiva, you didn't have to! I don't need presents, I'll be fine you can keep it." Harry said. I snorted and rolled my eyes, ignoring everything he was saying.

"Dobby." I called softly, making the little house elf appear.

"Yes Mi-Mistress! You look like Dobby, miss! Why does Dobby's Mistress look like Dobby?!" Dobby yelped. I bowed my head in slight shame, then shook it off.

"Later Dobby. Can you get Harry's present and bring it here please?" I asked softly. Dobby's eyes hardened in concern, but nodded. He snapped his fingers and the small tan-wrapped parcel landed in Harry's lap. Two letters were in the twine, one from me and one from our father, Apollo.

"Go on, Harry Potter." Dobby prompted, making Harry nod and grab the letters with shaking hands. He opened mine first, reading it hungrily.

 _Dear Baby Brother,_

 _Happy 18th birthday! If you're reading this then that means Hagrid will be here in less than an hour to come and get you to take you to the Camp, which will be explained in the other letter! Dad and I made this for you a long time ago and now you're finally old enough to have it. I love you, Hadrian Alistair Potter, will all my heart._

 _Your Big Sister,_

 _Songbird_

Harry gently put the letter on the floor, where we were sitting, and Dobby sat next to me as we watched Harry open the present.

It was a leather cuff bracelet with a small flattened golden snitch on it, Harry's first snitch ever. The leather was high quality, all the way from Italy. It was etched with old Mediterranean patterns, representing divination, the sun, healing and protection and infused with old Olympic magic. The snitch itself said Harry's name, and I smiled as he caressed his name. As he gently pressed down on the H, a surge of magic went through the cupboard and a Celestial Bronze-Imperial Gold shield spiraled out of the snitch in the blink of an eye.

"Holy Hufflepuff!" Harry exclaimed softly, jumping and scrambling back. I quickly caught the shield as Harry dropped it, my dislocated shoulder screaming in protest.

"Prongslett, this is a demigod shield. It's very important that you always have it with you. It will protect you from those who want to do you harm that aren't from the wizarding or Muggle world. Read the other letter, baby. Dad will explain." I said gently, making the shield retract into a bracelet again. Harry nodded, shaking, and slowly opened the other letter, reading it as quickly as he could.

 _My Dearest Son,_

 _Happy birthday, little seeker. I am truly sorry I cannot be there with you and your sister on this most exciting day, but the Ancient Laws forbid me from having contact with my demigod children. Yes, Harry, you heard me right: demigod. You and your sister are both the children of me, Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecy, healing, etc. You are by far my most powerful children, and that is why I spent so much time with your sister making this shield. A demigod is half-human and half-god, half Greek god; but you have a gift from Magic herself running through your veins, and that makes you special. That makes you more prone to danger, though if anything you were already as much of a danger magnet as your cousin, Percy Jackson._

 _Your mother was not Lily Potter, Harry. James actually gave birth to you and Akiva, using several spells and potions available to wizards and demigods alike. Lily blood-adopted you to keep you safe until your eighteenth birthday, when you would come into your demigod inheritance and any other magical inheritance you might have. Harry, it is vitally important that you allow Hagrid to take you to Camp. You will be safe there until you go to Hogwarts in September. Chiron will be able to explain things better than me. Seek out Will Solace, your half-brother. He will teach you to control your demigod powers. Be sure to make friends with Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. She will help you control any other magic. I love you dearly, my son, as I do your sister and as I did James. Be careful, and follow your instincts. They may just save your life._

 _Your Loving Father,_

 _Apollo_

Harry gaped at the letter, realizing right after that it was written in Ancient Greek.

"How can I even read this?" He whisper-shouted in panic, his breathing starting to quicken and his eyelids began to flutter as he paled to a snow white.

"Harry, we're demigods. Our minds are hard-wired to read Ancient Greek and Latin, not English. Why do you think you have so much trouble with your dyslexia at school, unless we're reading Latin?" I said gently, grounding him with touch as I held his shoulders. "Deep breaths, baby brother. Deep breaths."

Harry did as told, taking in deep shuddering breaths. It took him a minute to calm down, but he slowly regained color. I smiled comfortingly at him, then reached down and grabbed the bracelet. I gently pressed it into his hands and curled his fingers around it.

"Okay. I trust you, Kiva. I trust you, I trust Papa, and I'm trusting Dad. I'll go." Harry said, putting on the cuff bracelet. I smiled proudly.

"Do as Dad said, make us proud." I said, sending my wild magic into Harry's manacles and collar. They burst at the hinges, dropping off of my brother. He was about to do the same to me, but I stopped him and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, take Harry to Flourish and Blotts. Hagrid will be there waiting. Get Harry's things as well, and Hedwig. Take them to the Big House in Camp Half-Blood and put them in the fourth room on the left on the second floor. Then go back to Hogwarts, and don't tell anyone where Harry is, not even Minerva or Albus. Okay, Dobby?" I asked. Dobby nodded, snapping his fingers.

Harry was suddenly dressed in a more Muggle/modern version of the Hogwarts school uniform, which was fitting black trousers, a crisp white button up, a red-gold striped tie, a vest with the Gryffindor crest and a sharp black blazer, with nice black Standford dress shoes. His hair was slightly cleaner, and the bruises on his face were gone. He looked nice, but something was wrong. His glasses! I whispered to Dobby and he smiled. Harry's glasses turned to mist, and the frames turned to square Ray Ban's.

I nodded in approval, "Thank you, Dobby. Well done." I said. Dobby teared up and hugged me, blubbering happily. "Dobby, Dobby, go on. Take Harry to Hagrid." I reminded. Dobby nodded and let go of me.

"Come with Dobby, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will take Harry Potter to Mister Hagrid." Dobby said, grinning.

I kissed Harry's forehead and Harry grabbed Dobby's hand. They both disappeared and I smiled as Hedwig's cage vanished from the crate across the room.

 _ **Hey guys! What do you think? Please R &R! These first chapters are basically just build up. Chapter 3 is going to be much more exciting! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creature Inheritance Story, HP-Verse, PJO-Verse, CRSVR**_

 _Bad/Evil/Manip!Dumbledore, Good!Malfoys, Alive!Snape, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Tonks, Alive!Dobby, Alive!Luke, Good!Tom, Good!Bellatrix, Good!Arthur, Good!Bill/Charlie, Good!Gaea, Good!Luke, Good!Hades, Good!Prometheus, Bad!Ron, Bad!Molly, Bad!Ginny, Bad!Kingsley, Creature!Snape, Creature!Lucius, Creature!Draco, Creature!Harry, Creature!McGonagall, Creature!Hermione, Demigod!McGonagall, Demigod!Draco, Good/Friendly!Goblins, etc._

 **WARNINGS: Explicit language, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, yaoi, smut, drugs, alcohol, explicit rape/torture, etc.**

Disclaimer © : I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling or any other authors of any sort. Any relations or similarities to any persons living or deceased is completely coincidental unless an official statement clearly expresses otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I only own my OCs and the story lines of my own invention.

Severus Snape/Akiva Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black/Castiel Novak/Remus Lupin

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall/Hestia

Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Fred Weasley/Nico Di Angelo/George Weasley

Creature (SS): Osiri (basically a giant magical feral cat)

Creature (LM): Vampire (280 yrs old)

Creature (OC1): Seraphim (what the Muggles call an Angel, pissing them off is all kinds of dangerous, harming or, god forbid, killing a Seraph is right up there with the Unforgivable Curses, as the Seraphim are a gift from Magic herself and one of the holiest magical creatures, harming a Seraph gets you Azkaban Muggle or not, killing a Seraph automatically gets you the Dementor's Kiss)

Creature (DM): Fairy (18)

Creature (HP): Phoenix (18)

Creature (MMcG): Mida (Mida are giant magical horses, closely related to unicorns and considered a very sacred animal)

Creature (HG): Vampire (17)

Creature (VK): Eagle

Creature (NDA): Hellhound

Creature (CN): Angel

Akiva's POV

I leaned back against the wall as the clock rang midnight. Suddenly, pain shot through my body, making me want to scream. It laced up my bruised spine, making me bite my lip. I was utterly surprised when my teeth went right through my lip. I ran my tongue along my canines carefully and felt razor-sharp points. I had almost forgotten about the pain until it returned at full force, focused on my shoulder blades. I barely contained my screams as I felt my skin and muscles tear, and something shot out.

I felt my magic surge out of my core like a slave running to freedom, racing along the ground, and the pain stopped. Completely vanished. I felt strange, as if I was finally complete and my soul soared. I followed my instincts and stretched muscles I didn't know I had. I heard a rustling sound behind me and gasped as I looked behind me.

"Sweet Salazar." I murmured, stretching those muscles again. The giant silver-white feathered wings behind me responded, flapping a bit. I smiled and giggled, overcome with a sense of joy that came to me for no reason. I tried to stand, but the chain attached to my collar halted my movement, making me want to cry. I want to be free. I wanted to _fly_.

"Freaks! I have a job for you!" Vernon shouted, just outside the door. I nearly panicked, not knowing how to hide my wings as the door opened. I whimpered and curled up, my magic lacing the sound.

"What the fuck?! Dad, what the hell happened to the freak?!" I heard Dudley exclaim as light fell on me. I whimpered, tucking my head away. Vernon stormed in and grabbed the chain, yanking me up to my knees.

"How did this happen, freak?!" Vernon spat, smacking me across the face. I let out a soft sob as he kept hitting me, knowing Vernon would probably kill me for letting Harry go.

"Inheritance...magic..." I gasped as Vernon punched me in the stomach. Vernon growled at the chains in the way of beating me, making me flinch, and took the metal links off of my collar and manacles.

I felt a surge of hope and flapped my wings, the gust of wind surprising the two Muggles. I scrambled past them, out of the cupboard and down the stairs. I raced out of the house crying from the agony I felt, but kept going. I ran to Mrs. Figg's house; she was a squib and an Order member that McGonagall had placed by the Dursleys to watch for Death Eaters, and I knew she had a floo.

"Arabella! Arabella!" I yelled, pounding on her door. It opened immediately, showing her concerned face.

"Akiva?! What's going on?! Oh my god, what happened to you, child?!" Arabella asked in alarm, pulling me into her home.

"Inheritance. I need to floo to Diagon Alley." I panted, scared out of my mind.

Lucius' POV

"Papa? Where are you?" I heard my son call. I stood from my window seat and took my book with me, leaving the sitting room of my quarters.

"Yes, little dragon?" I asked, coming into the corridor. My son perked up happily, his smile making my heart glow.

"I was wondering if you could come listen to me play on the grand piano. I finally finished my piece and I wanted to show you." Draco said, blushing modestly. I smiled and carded my hand through my son's platinum hair.

"Of course, dragon. Show the way." I murmured, beginning to walk to the ballroom of Malfoy Manor with him.

Out of nowhere, I was hit with intense agony, terrible longing and fear like I had never felt before in all my 280 years. I gasped and stumbled, falling to my knees on the lush carpet of the hallway.

"Papa?! Papa!" Draco exclaimed, kneeling beside me. "Should I go get Daddy Severus?" My son asked in worry.

I let out a needy whimper at my mate's name, and my son bolted away to Sev's potion lab. A pained scream fell from my lips and I curled over my knees, my platinum hair falling from my shoulders to frame my face. I need to get somewhere, I needed to find my second mate! I sobbed and screamed, the pain that was not my own was overwhelming. I felt my Osiri mate kneel in front of me, his own pained whimpers and cries sounding in my ears. We clung desperately to each other for comfort, riding out the pain of our third mate going through their inheritance.

After several minutes, agony still racked our bodies, but it eventually faded to an endurable level. Sev and I shared a glance and I knew we had come to the same conclusion. Our mate was injured, and still in pain. Someone had hurt our mate and they were going to pay with their lives.

"Daddy? Papa? What happened?" Draco asked, his voice trembling in fear and concern. I sighed and Sev ran his hand through his hair.

"That, little one, was our third mate going through their inheritance and the bond breaking through the blocks placed on their connection to us, along with considerable injuries to our mate." Sev growled, his eyes beginning to glow amber. I purred comfortingly for him and he took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Oh!" Draco gasped, looking shocked. "I'm getting another father?" He asked curiously. I chuckled with my Osiri.

"I think you're gaining a mother, little dragon." I said softly, smiling gently. Sev hummed smugly.

"Yes, the magic certainly had a feminine touch." Sev murmured happily, pulling me into a hug. Draco ran into my arms, nuzzling my chest.

"So I'll have a new Mama?"

"Yes little dragon, but we have to find her first." I said sourly; I always hated this part. I had waited a century and several decades for my Severus; who knew how long it would take to find our new mate. But I knew it would be worth it to have that hole in my soul filled.

"Come, Luc. I have a potion that may help us find her." Sev said, a vicious frown marring his face.

I followed my mate and my son followed us to Sev's potion lab. He held the door open for us and I let Draco go first, let leaned up to kiss my mate, letting a deep comforting purr vibrate through me to him. He purred in return, cupping my neck to hold me there briefly. We pulled back slowly, knowing Draco was in the room, but our instincts leading us to not wanting to be physically intimate without our baby girl.

"So what's this potion, Papa?" Draco asked, tucking himself into my side.

"It's called Amorelocatio, meaning love location in Latin. It's very powerful; I need to take a hair from my tail and two drops of Lucius' blood, then put them into the potion with a bit of crushed moonstone and unicorn horn shavings. Then I will pour three drops of it onto a piece of parchment." Sev explained, grabbing the ingredients he need efficiently and grabbing the Amorelocatio base.

I nodded and pricked myself on one of my canines, allowing two drops to fall into the pink potion. Sev quickly mixed the potion and Draco grabbed a small piece of parchment, laying it on the table. Sev was quickly done and bottled the potion, making me smile proudly at my mate's skills. He poured three drops on the parchment and we all waited with baited breath, staring desperately and waiting for the magic to work. We weren't completely disappointed.

 _Triad:_

 _Severus Tobias Snape, Osiri, dominant_

 _Lucius Minos Malfoy, Vampire, dom/sub_

 _Seraphim, Demigod, submissive_

I frowned; where was our mate's name? We couldn't help her if we didn't know where she was! What in Salazar's name was a demigod?!

"Why didn't it show her name?" Draco asked quietly. Sev's scowl would have brought the Dark Lord to his knees to beg for mercy. So many conflicting emotions and thoughts were running through his eyes at that moment. He suddenly slammed his hands down on the table and marched off to his office, growling and snarling at himself.

"I must have added the wrong ingredients, or something of the sort! Why did it not work?!" He growled harshly as he climbed a ladder to reach one of the higher shelves of his office. He wrenched out a book and began flipping through it. I sighed at the stubborn look on my Sev's face, deciding to give him a while.

"Come Draco, let's give Daddy a little alone time." I murmured, leading my son up to the kitchen and casting a charm to let me watch my mate through reflections. I was worried about him.

Akiva's POV

"Diagon?! But look at you, Songbird! Why are you wearing a collar, and shackles, and those dreadful rags?! What in Godric's name did those vile Dursleys do to you, little one?! Where's Harry?!" Arabella fired off. I sighed in frustration; why did this woman have to ask so many questions?!

"Arabella, I need to get to Diagon. What I'm wearing isn't important, and neither are the Dursleys. Harry's safe with Hagrid. Please, Arabella, I just need to use your floo." I begged desperately. She sighed and grunted.

"Fine. Here's the powder." Arabella said, handing me a small, dusty purple jar decorated with small yellow and white flowers. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked to the fireplace.

I threw the powder into the small green flames and yelled out, "Gringotts, Diagon Alley!" and disappeared a burst of green and black flames. I reappeared in one of the many floo entrances in Gringotts Bank, a slight bit of ash dusting my skin. I thought about hiding my wings and looked behind me. Suddenly, they were gone! I almost panicked for a moment before I realized I must have done something myself to hide them; no one had taken my wings. They had folded into my back through small slits in my skin and muscle. I smiled in satisfaction and stepped out of the floor. The marble floors seemed to glow slightly as I walked, making me sigh.

' _Great, another thing that makes me a freak,'_ I thought, hit with a bout of unworthiness and depression.

Despite my friends/family at both Camps and Hogwarts, all those summers and years of abuse had influenced how I felt about myself and had humbled me. I was worthless, and I didn't deserve the positive attention people rarely gave me. So I treasured the few friends I had, but every little negative thing felt like a shallow gash on my heart, like when Snape would degrade and humiliate me in Potions, or when Draco and his little groupies would bully me whenever they could get away with it, which was pretty much constantly outside of classes.

 _ **Thank you Fandom King, kitsune-miko-witch, sacco, and all the 208 people who have read my story! I hope I don't let you down! Virtual cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Creature Inheritance Story, HP-Verse, PJO-Verse, CRSVR**_

 _Bad/Evil/Manip!Dumbledore, Good!Malfoys, Alive!Snape, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Tonks, Alive!Dobby, Alive!Luke, Good!Tom, Good!Bellatrix, Good!Arthur, Good!Bill/Charlie, Good!Gaea, Good!Luke, Good!Hades, Good!Prometheus, Bad!Ron, Bad!Molly, Bad!Ginny, Bad!Kingsley, Creature!Snape, Creature!Lucius, Creature!Draco, Creature!Harry, Creature!McGonagall, Creature!Hermione, Demigod!McGonagall, Demigod!Draco, Good/Friendly!Goblins, etc._

 **WARNINGS: Explicit language, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, yaoi, smut, drugs, alcohol, explicit rape/torture, etc.**

Disclaimer © : I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling or any other authors of any sort. Any relations or similarities to any persons living or deceased is completely coincidental unless an official statement clearly expresses otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I only own my OCs and the story lines of my own invention.

Severus Snape/Akiva Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black/Castiel Novak/Remus Lupin

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall/Hestia

Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Fred Weasley/Nico Di Angelo/George Weasley

Creature (SS): Osiri (basically a giant magical feral cat)

Creature (LM): Vampire (280 yrs old)

Creature (OC1): Seraphim (what the Muggles call an Angel, pissing them off is all kinds of dangerous, harming or, god forbid, killing a Seraph is right up there with the Unforgivable Curses, as the Seraphim are a gift from Magic herself and one of the holiest magical creatures, harming a Seraph gets you Azkaban Muggle or not, killing a Seraph automatically gets you the Dementor's Kiss)

Creature (DM): Fairy (18)

Creature (HP): Phoenix (18)

Creature (MMcG): Mida (Mida are giant magical horses, closely related to unicorns and considered a very sacred animal)

Creature (HG): Vampire (17)

Creature (VK): Eagle

Creature (NDA): Hellhound

Creature (CN): Angel

Lucius' POV

As I was trying to get some paperwork done at my desk, I was hit with a sudden surge of strong emotions that were not my own. Unworthiness, sadness, anger, depression, desperation, agony; all of these distraught emotions flowed through me strongly enough to make me want to take a knife to my wrists and deform myself until I died.

I pushed back from my desk and gasped for breath, wrapping my arms around my middle to hold myself together against the black hole that had been torn through my torso within seconds. I whimpered, calling for my mate, as the agony nearly drove me insane. I called again, stumbling out the door and down the corridors towards Sev's potion lab. He met me half-way there, coming out of the library and mewling in pain, taking me into his arms and burying his face in my hair. I burrowed into my mate's neck, desperately seeking comfort, confirmation that I was worth it and loved, that I wasn't a _freak_.

Slowly, minute by minute, the feelings faded, leaving just Severus and I gasping for breath. Sev whimpered in his own agony, knowing just what I knew. Those had been our mate's feelings, and we couldn't do anything to stop her from feeling that way. We couldn't tell her that she already meant the world to us, that we would to anything, including lay down our lives, to keep her safe and happy. She was in pain, and she needed us, whether she knew it or not, and we couldn't find her!

"Sev'us..." I whined, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Oh Merlin, Severus! That was our _mate_! Sweet Salazar where is she?! What has made her feel that miserable?!"

"I don't know, my love. I don't know."

Akiva's POV

Choosing the shortest line to the teller, I looked around. There were all sorts of wizards and witches here, having just come into their inheritances, creature or otherwise. I smiled when I saw my old friend Castiel Novak, a Gryffindor in 7th year with me.

"Cas!" I whisper-shouted, my old friend looking up in excitement as he sensed me. His large coal black wings fluttered behind him as his eyes glowed the blue color of his grace, or aura. I smiled as he swept me up in a hug, twirling me about. Thank Merlin I had cast a glamour charm to hide my many injuries, shackles/collar and terrible clothes.

"Akiva! How is my little bird?" Cas asked excitedly, kissing my cheeks. I giggled and hugged him even tighter, smiling so widely my cheeks hurt even though my body hurt like sin.

"Huggy-Bear! I'm fine, you bloody git! I missed you something fierce." I said, soft but excited. He beamed at me.

"I missed you too, Kiva." Cas said, caressing my cheek affectionately. He was like a brother to me, so I didn't mind.

"Castiel Novak!" A goblin teller called, making our sensitive ears twitch, able to hear even over the din of the busy bank. I think it was the busiest I had seen it, besides the beginning of every school year.

"Go HB, I'll see you later." I said happily, watching Cas trot off to his original spot in line, making me surprised as I saw Professor Minerva McGonagall waiting for him and kissing him on the forehead. I waved, then turned back around so the Professor wouldn't see me.

Eventually, I got to the front of the line, and Dobby apparated Harry next to me. I thanked Dobby, smiled at my twin as the house-elf vanished and we stepped up to the teller.

"My name is Slingtip. Names and reason for visit?" A goblin droned, looking down on us through his half-moon glasses. I smiled cordially.

"Akiva and Harry Potter, we came into our inheritances today. We'd like to meet with our account manager immediately, Mr. Slingtip." I informed the goblin.

"Yes, ma'am. Follow Mr. Longsword, next to you; he will show you the way to the office of Mr. Gorinson, your personal account and vault manager. Have a good day." Slingtip said politely.

"Thank you, Mr Slingtip. May your gold flow strongly." I said, curtsying. Slingtip gave me an appraising look and nodded in approval. Harry flashed Slingtip a nervous smile as we followed Longsword down the long green-marble corridors.

We finally came upon a small iron door and Longsword took a silver key from his very large and cluttered key ring. He swiftly inserted it into the lock and and turned it three times clockwise and five times the opposite. He then said a short phrase in gobbledygook and the door swung outward. Longsword bowed and took my hand, kissing my knuckles as he helped me through the short door, which opened into a rather large office. As I passed through, my little brother right behind me, my glamour shimmered away. Harry gasped, seeing the injuries I had gained since Dobby had taken him to Flourish and Blotts. The dwarf glared at my collar and shackles, but quickly hid his anger from us.

"Hello Mr. and Miss Potter. I'm Gloin Gorinson, your account manager." Gloin stood, holding his callused hand out to shake.

Gloin was about 4'7" and one of the buffer dwarves. His hair was a dark red, shining a lighter shade with a touch of gold in the light. His blue eyes glittered, his right in the center of a nasty scar from his hairline to the base of his right ear. His braided beard was obviously well-kept, many of the beads and clasps having small gems and runes. He wore a dark brown tunic, and his belt was plain woven leather. For a dwarf accountant, not to mention one employed at Gringotts, it was a very modest outfit. Analyzing his body language and expressions, I figured he was a very proud dwarrow, who was very compassionate, a father and at one time, a soldier.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gorinson." Harry said, shaking the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure, sir." I said, smiling warmly. He looked us over and began muttering to himself, and my sensitive hearing picked up on it. He was mumbling about us being children and too young to go through what we had and worry at how I looked.

"Please, call me Gloin, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter." Gloin said gently, his deep voice rumbling through the room.

"Then just call me Kiva, Gloin." I said, Harry requesting he be called by his first name as well.

"Let's get down to business then. First on the list, an inheritance test. If you would each place three drops of blood on the corner of this parchment." Gloin asked, passing us each a piece. I pricked my finger on the pin Gloin handed me and squeezed out three drops. Harry did the same and we watched as his inheritance test appeared first.

 _Full Name: Hadrian Alistair Potter_

 _Mother: James Charlus Potter_

 _Father: Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, music, healing, etc._

 _Mother by Blood Adoption: Lily Charlotte Potter (nee Evans)_

 _Godmother: Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, family, fire, etc._

 _Godfather: Sirius Thomas Lupin (nee Black)_

 _Godfather-in-law: Remus Lee Lupin_

 _House: Gryffindor_

 _Inheritance(s):_

 _Magical:_

 _removal of magical blocks_

 _removal of 90% core blocks_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Magical sight (able to see auras, similar to Alistair Moody's magical eye)_

 _Creature: Phoenix-harpy hybrid_

 _Heir to Lordship(s):_

 _Potter (1/2)_

 _Black (1/2)_

 _Gryffindor (1/2)_

 _LeFay_

"Bloody hell." Harry breathed, his emerald eyes very, very wide. I was also in shock. Holy shit, who knew Harry would be a lord! And heir to the LeFay line? That was a _**huge**_ deal.

"Congratulations, Harry. Should they accept you, you will be Lord of some very powerful houses. Would you like Gringotts to provide a tutor to educate you about being a lord?" Gloin asked, looking impressed but waving it off. I hid a secret smile as Harry answered.

"I'd much rather have a dwarf tutor, if you don't mind, Gloin." Gloin's jaw fell open.

"Truly? I'm rather honored, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-LeFay. My cousin Balin would be glad to tutor you, I'm sure, and your sister as well." Gloin said excitedly, making Harry grin.

"Thank you, Gloin." Harry said appreciatively.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGS: Explicit language, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, yaoi, smut, drugs, alcohol, explicit rape/torture, etc.**

Disclaimer © : I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling or any other authors of any sort. Any relations or similarities to any persons living or deceased is completely coincidental unless an official statement clearly expresses otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I only own my OCs and the story lines of my own invention.

Severus Snape/Akiva Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black/Castiel Novak/Remus Lupin

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall/Hestia

Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Fred Weasley/Nico Di Angelo/George Weasley

Akiva's POV

Gloin turned to me as he smiled.

"Your turn, Miss Akiva." Gloin stated, just to get everything back on track. We all looked down at my parchment, which had taken a little bit longer to write than Harry's.

 _Full Name: Akiva Nightingale Mandragora Potter_

 _Mother: James Charlus Potter_

 _Father: Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, music, healing, etc._

 _Godmother: Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, family, fire, etc._

 _Godfather: Sirius Thomas Lupin (nee Black)_

 _Godfather-in-law: Remus Lee Lupin_

 _Inheritance(s):_

 _Magical:_

 _removal of magical blocks_

 _removal of 90% core blocks_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Magical sight (able to see auras, similar to Alistair Moody's magical eye)_

 _Creature: Seraphim_

 _Heir to Ladyship(s):_

 _Potter (1/2)_

 _Black (1/2)_

 _Teach_

 _Peverell_

 _Slytherin (1/3)_

 _Gryffindor (1/2)_

 _Merlin_

"Bloody freaking hell, Kiva." Harry murmured, looking at my list. I just gaped, staring blankly and blinking once in a while. Gloin was staring at me in both awe and horror.

"Forgive me, Milady. I should be punished for shedding your blood." Gloin said, bowing his head in his shame as his cheeks flushed red. I cleared my throat, trying to get my tongue to work and fighting off shock.

"There is nothing to forgive, Gloin. I shed my own blood, it was my choice. But why is shedding my blood important?" I asked curiously. Gloin paled and pointed to the paper.

"You are a Seraph, Milady. It is illegal to harm a Seraph. Balin will explain to you, Lady Potter-Black-Teach-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Merlin." Gloin said, smiling kindly at me. He blushed timidly, fidgeting slightly. "Milady, it may be too much to ask, but may I see your wings?" Gloin asked softly, nearly whispering in reverence. I smiled bashfully and nodded as I stood. I backed up a few steps and unfolded my wings, letting them stretch to their full wingspan. Gloin's jaw dropped in awe as he and Harry stood and I let my wings fold slightly, flapping them a bit to ruffle my feathers.

Abruptly, a wave of dizziness swept over me, black spots dancing across my vision. I swayed as my wings flared, trying to keep me standing, but it was no good. My knees buckled and the next thing I saw was blackness.

Harry's POV

"Akiva!" I shouted, darting around the table. Gloin was already beside my sister, having caught her before she hit the floor.

"Milady? Milady!" Gloin shook her, but my sister was limp. Her breathing was shallow and her head rolled, resting against Gloin's shoulder. "We need to get her to the hospital wing! Now!" Gloin said gruffly, her head rolled, resting against Gloin's shoulder. "We need to get her to the hospital wing! Now!" Gloin said gruffly, gathering my sister in his arms. Her wings brushed against the ground, and I whined when I saw the extent of Akiva's injuries. My big sister had taken the brunt of things for me, I could see that now.

"Oin! Oin!" Gloin was calling as we burst into the infirmary, making many of the nurses look up in concern. A dwarf with white hair and a curly mustache came out from an office, his expression alarmed.

"What, brother mine?!" Oin saw Akiva in Gloin's arms and his eyes got really wide. "Get her in here, immediately!" Oin ordered. We ran over and Oin held the door open for us. I turned around before I went in, facing all the staring and whispering nurses, and let my eyes catch fire, glaring warningly all of them. They all turned around abruptly, returning to their jobs, and I let my eyes extinguish, racing into the room.

Gloin was laying my sister on a very soft-looking cot as Oin bustled around his office, gathering supplies as he went and muttering to himself. Gloin went over to the floo and stuck his head in, calling for Madam Pompfrey. The Hogwarts nurse quickly stepped through and when she saw my sister she paled.

"Oin, what in Godric's name is going on here?" Poppy asked, rushing over to Akiva and feeling her forehead. "What happened to Akiva?!"

"She blacked out, Miss Pompfrey." I said softly, gaining her attention. I was picking at my new red feathers nervously, shifting on my talon-like feet. I ruffled my feathers quietly, beginning to ramble nervously about information I randomly knew. "Blackouts. Biggest American blackout, August 14, 2003. Akiva blacked out. No more blackouts." I said, biting my lip with my little fangs.

Poppy sighed; she and Oin shared a look.

"What creature is she?" Poppy asked.

"Seraph." Gloin said, taking a small handheld saw and beginning to cut the collar and shackles off of my sister. We all flinched seeing the bruises on Akiva's neck and wrists.

"Good Merlin, poor girl. Whoever did this is going to Azkaban, I swear on my magic." Poppy growled, picking up her wand and casting a diagnostic spell on my sister. I had already healed from most of my fresh injuries thanks to Will giving me nectar and ambrosia.

 _Diagnostic on Akiva Potter_

 _Fresh Injuries:_

 _Bruised spinal cord_

 _Fractured sternum_

 _4 cracked ribs_

 _Broken right wrist_

 _Dislocated left shoulder_

 _Sprained left ankle_

 _Internal bleeding (left lung)_

 _Stab wounds (right thigh, left bicep)_

 _27 gashes along torso_

 _10 burns_

 _Old Injuries/Scars:_

 _Broken ribs (245 times)_

 _Broken forearms (both sides, 174 times)_

 _Broken legs (both sides, 65 times)_

 _Broken metacarpals (both sides, 126 times)_

 _956 burns_

Poppy and I gaped at the long list of injuries. Good Godric, my sister had gone through so much for me, and I hadn't even known it! Poppy quickly went about putting the diagnostic test into an envelope and writing on the front with a hurried flourish.

"Oin, get every salve, healing potion and bandage you can think of. We're going to need them." Poppy said grimly, rolling up her sleeves and grabbing a needle and thread. "She's going to need magical stitches, at least 100. Gloin, go get some water and cloths, and get to work on cleaning away the blood. Harry, go out and tell the nearest dwarf that Oin is sending you to Balin. Follow them to Balin, and give him this. Tell him you need numbing potions, and Dreamless Sleep. Say to come to the infirmary immediately. Now go!" Poppy ordered, sending me off.

Akiva's POV (Two weeks later)

I woke up feeling sore, but much better than I had in months. Most of my aches and pains were gone, all but the now much more prominent aching hole in my heart, in my magical core. I sat up and looked around me, not recognizing the room I was in. It looked very fancy; I was currently sitting on a bed that felt like a cloud made of cotton. I was also dressed in a light blue dress/nightgown, with my hair falling down around me like water and silk. I felt cleaner than I had in a long time.

"Harry?" I called out, slowly getting up from the bed and flaring my wings slightly to help me get my balance.

"Oh, Akiva dear! You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice say. I whirled around in surprise.

"Poppy?!" I blinked in shock as the mediwitch twirled me around in circles, my wings beating to keep me balanced in the air and to take some of my weight off of the woman.

"You had a worried sick, young lady! Don't ever do that again!" Poppy scolded as she put me down, glaring at me fiercely. I giggled, flapping my wings and folding them.

"No promises, Poppy. It's good to see you." I said softly. She smiled and stepped aside, letting me be barreled over by someone.

"AKIVA!" Harry sobbed, clinging tightly to me. I smiled fondly and wrapped my wings around us, hugging him with all four of my appendages. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kiva. I was so worried that you weren't gonna wake up but Mr Oin said your core was just resettling and you needed to heal and I've being taking lessons and reading books but I couldn't focus because I was worried-"

I put my hand over my little brother's mouth, my eyes pooling with loving tears.

"Oh, Prongslett. I love you, baby brother. I'm fine. What were your books about?" I asked, nuzzling my brother's raven hair. He blabbered away excitedly, talking about how much Mr Balin had taught him, and I was highly grateful to the old dwarf for keeping my brooding brother occupied.

"M'lord, M'lady, I hate to break this up, but your presence has been requested by someone rather important." Oin said as I finally noticed him in the room.

I swept him into a hug, thanking him repeatedly for healing me. Despite what the others thought, I had actually caught a glimpse of the healing dwarf while he was taking care of me, and I remembered Oin's soothing grandfatherly voice and gentle callused touch as he rubbed bruise balms into my skin. I owed him my life; if my injuries had gone on without attention, I knew I would have died eventually.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am in your debt, Oin Gorinson. Anything you or your loved ones should ever need, only ask and I will do everything in my power to help you." I told him sincerely. Oin smiled affectionately at me, and pet my hair.

"You're welcome, M'lady, and you owe me nothing." Oin said, rolling his eyes. I huffed.

"Of course I do. I give you my word. Now, you said something about my presence being requested?" I asked, standing and flapping my wings before folding them into my back. Oin nodded, still grinning at me. He handed me a medium sized package, winking at me, and ushered Harry out of the room, striking up a conversation about the things Balin had been teaching my brother.

Poppy smiled secretively at me and helped me open the package. Inside it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was very long and would cling elegantly to my curves, swishing around my legs. It was made of a dark navy blue material, with small diamonds and star-like gems sewn into the soft fabric, making it look like Night herself had poured some of her daughter stars onto this very dress. The sleeves were long, and at the middle of my bicep the navy fabric transitioned to an almost transparent material that sparkled, with a small star-shaped cluster of diamonds at the elbow. The ends of the sleeves were the same material, but silver and woven with some sort of strong but light metal. Under my bust, on the neckline and around my waist were bands of the silver material, with very geometric patterns that seemed strangely perfect. A blue cape/cloak with fur on/in the hood and shoulders was underneath the dress, attached to it by rather large sapphires set in pure silver.

Once I was in the dress, Poppy pulled out a couple of pieces of beautiful silver jewelry with those beautiful diamonds and star-gems. They all looked deceivingly heavy, but were actually fairly light. One was a geometric necklace, with three pieces that were shaped like rhombuses. The earrings were a pain in the arse to put on, but were easily one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever worn. They looked like stars were falling from my ears in a cascade of teardrop waterfalls. The last piece was kind of like a circlet, made of several silver chains attached to a rhombus shaped plate of silver and diamonds. The chains were attached to a pointed tiara, also made of silver, which was decorated with three sapphires and several diamonds and star-gems. Poppy did my hair in fancy braids to hold the head pieces in place, but once she was done she gasped in awe.

"Akiva, you are so beautiful..." Poppy whispered. I smiled, honored at her compliment. It was hard to not feel beautiful in this outfit.

"Thank you, Poppy, but why am I getting all dressed up? Who requested to meet me? And where are we?" I asked, my curiosity reaching a point where I couldn't sit or stand still. Poppy gave me that secret smile again.

"Someone very important; it's a very good idea to make a good impression, and to be honest, even if it doesn't seem like a good idea. You are currently inside of Erebor, the Great Kingdom Under the Mountain. Oin brought you here so you would be safe and because he needed certain things to heal you that he only had here." Her eyes gained a sympathetic sheen as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Harry told us everything he knew, though I'm sure are things he doesn't know; I'm sorry you had to go through what you have." Poppy murmured, then dropped it, knowing it would be hard for me to talk about. That just made me love the grandmotherly mediwitch even more.

 _ **There you go guys, longer chapter this time. I'm kinda disappointed in myself for how short the last one was. Thank you all for reading this; the views from yesterday shot up to 366, last time I checked! Kudos to all!**_


	7. Chapter 7: PLZ PLZ PLZ DO NOT SKIP!

Good Morning, Vietnam!

Anyways, I am terribly sorry for not updating this story sooner. I'm afraid my muse kidnapped my plot bunnies and I can't find them. With much sadness, I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus. Only until I find my plot bunnies though! This is not the end! I freaking hate writer's block...

But that does not mean I won't be making new stories and updating those! I am gonna post a new Hobbit story in a few days, and I hope you all are intrigued. My intro format is a little screwy, but hopefully it makes sense. I'm super lazy.

Thanks and I love you all,

LobstaFace17


End file.
